


It's All For You

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Dean, M/M, Wincest.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam lives for his big brother's touch but Dean's the one in charge.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	It's All For You

The butt plug in Sam’s ass transmitted both pleasure and discomfort, but beyond those physical sensations, it gratified him to know that accepting to keep it inserted for the entire day made Dean happy.

“Everything okay?” the object of his thoughts asked, stroking his little brother’s hair as if he would a pet cat.  
“I guess, “ Sam replied. “I feel kinda full, but it’s different to when it’s your cock up my ass.”

“You can’t imagine how much It turns me on to think that it’s keeping your hole open for when I’m ready to fuck you again. Seeing the tip peek out of your ass when you’re down on your knees, legs apart, waiting for me to tease the plug out and replace it with my cock, is hot as fuck.”  


Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat. Ever since they’d been having sex, Dean had learned how to play him like a harp, pluck all the strings of his sexuality until he was a shivering mess of need and desire.  
“You want to please me, don’t you Sam? “ his brother’s enticing voice sibilated.  
“Yeah, “ Sam replied, his cock reacting to his rising lust.

“I know you crave what I do to you, little brother, so tell me.”  
Sam hitched a breath. “You make me feel so good, Dean. Like I never have before.”  
Dean gave a chuckle. “Only good? Dude, I want you to hunger for my touch. Beg for more. See and dream only about me. Am I asking too much, Sammy?”

The younger man shook his head. “ No. It’s what already happens.”  
“So you do dream about me. That makes me very happy. And I want to keep it that way. You belong to me, little brother. Never forget it.”

Those words made Sam’s desire race. He could feel the heat rise and spread until it saturated his entire body.  
“Please, Dean. I need you now." The hazel eyes looked up at his brother, the pupils black with desire.

“Sorry, baby. Not yet. The butt plug stays inside you until tonight. You’re gonna have to wait until I let you come. But in the meantime, I can give you a little taste of my cock."

Taking up a stance in front of his seated brother, Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his boxers, allowing his turgid cock to spring free.

“See what you do to me, Sammy? You’re like a walking breathing aphrodisiac. You need to take care of this right now.”

Sam didn’t need to be encouraged, he loved the taste of his big brother's cock. When Dean closed the gap between them, the younger man tongued the tip before welcoming its entirety into his mouth and closing his lips around it.

Dean couldn’t envisage anything more arousing than the sight of his brother sucking his cock, made all the more wanton by the care Sam took to pleasure him as best he could. 

When the older Winchester peaked in orgasm, Sam never twitched, swallowing down every drop of the milky come, unwilling to relinquish his brother’s cock even when it began to soften.

“Don’t worry, Sam. There’s plenty more where that came from and it’s all for you.”  
The end


End file.
